The Battle of Berkeley
The Battle of Berkeley was a major battle in the Great Meme War fought between the SocJus World Order and a Coalition of California Police and Kekistani Resistance. The battle was an attempt by the SocJus to recapture California University, Berkeley after Milo Yiannopoulos captured the area in a free speech coup d'etat. The battle lasted from February 1st to April 27th with most of the fighting occurring on the 1st of February. Chronology February 1st 2017 Milo Yinnaopoulos and a small band of Kekistanis attempt to peacefully occupy Berkeley University and begin to host Free Speech Rallies. There is small amounts of initial resistance as Normie University Faculty. When news spread to the SocJus HQ of this event they called forth a legion of 1500 men and 150 elite forces known as the 'Black Bloc'. The Invasion forces moved in from the West, finding little to no resistance from the defenders, they immediately set to work starting fires, smashing glass, vandalizing walls and assaulting bystanders. Quickly making their way to the center of the Campus and engaging with the bulk of the Kekistani forces stationed there. The California Police then moved in to assist the Kekistanis however only slowed the SocJus advance due to orders given by their commanders. Twenty minutes after the attack began Milo and his Kekistani supporters were forced into retreat. The Police then took up their slack and advanced on the SocJus line, capturing a single Infantryman. However among the SocJus there was friendly fire as some would mistake their own men for Nazis, (an honest mistake if you compare the two) and attacked. The initial attack ended with a full retreat of the Kekistanis and $100,000 in property damage dealt by the SocJus forces. A heavy blow to the Kekistani War effort. Aftermath of February 1st Following the February 1 invasion, an ethnic Kekistani lawyer representing Kekistan criticized the police administration for being fucking pussies which prevented officers from preventing crime or making arrests (you know, what they're paid to do and is their only job). A police representative responded that they did not want to further escalate violence, and that the campus police were inexperienced in dealing with black bloc tactics (Who were apparently led by Alexander the Great, Napoleon Bonaparte and Julius Caesar all at once, fucking cucks). According to Berkeley Police chief Margo Bennett, they were waiting for reinforcements to come from Oakland Police and the Alameda County Sheriff before dispersing the crowds. Following the February events, God Emperor Trump criticized the UC Berkeley on Twitter, asserting that it "does not allow free speech" and threatening to de-fund the university. After the incident, Milo Yiannopoulo’s upcoming book, Dangerous, returned to number one for a few days on Amazon's "Best Sellers" list. According to Milo's Facebook post, he plans to return to Berkeley "hopefully within the next few months." for a second attempt to capture the strategic location to further the Kekistani war effort. March 4th 2017 On March 4th, Kekistanis staged a peaceful protest by holding a rally for the God Emperor, but were viciously attacked by SJW forces. It was during this conflict that the Alt-Knight rose, single handily holding the Gates of Berkeley against hordes of ANTIFA Faggots long enough for civilian Kekistanis to escape.Unfortunately he was captured along with several other Kekistani soldiers by the corrupted Powers That Be. The battle is considered a defeat for the KAF. April 15th 2017 On April 15th, about 500 Kekistani forces as well as a small 50 man task force of Kekistani loyalists known as the "Oath Keepers" marched on Berkeley to recapture it again. The SocJus forces and the Kekistanis engaged resulting in a number of Injuries and Captured men on both sides. The fighting was smaller scale then on February 1st but much more aggressive as this time the sides were much more evenly matched. The battle would be a grinding push by the Kekistanis before the Californian Police turned coat and forced the Kekistanis into a full retreat. The second attack however was a success somehow and the Kekistani were able to overrun the SocJus lines. April 27th 2017 Ann Coulter, a Kekistani supporter, would sign a Ceasefire with the SocJus forces. This was agreed upon with the transaction of shekels. However there was still minor clashes because the SocJus army was too stupid to realize that Kekistanis are normal people and not Nazis.